Driving Brittany
by K-promises-fall
Summary: Santana gives Brittany a ride home. Just like any other day. Slight Brittana.


**Title: Driving Brittany**

**Author: K-promises-fall**

**Disclaimer: Glee and its character in no way belong to me. This is not written for any kind of profit, merely my own amusement.**

**Spoilers for Season 2 Episode 1 "Audition".**

**

* * *

**

Driving Brittany home was the best part of her day.

And yea, that came out a bit wrong. It wasn't like she was in a rush to get Britt out of her hair for the day or anything. After all, she loved Brittany; not, you know, _love_ love, but just _love_. Britt was her best friend. Sure she could be a bit of a ditz at times and she mixed up words on a regular occasion – sometimes Santana didn't understand _half_ the things that came out of her girl's mouth. But Britt was her best friend, had been since the first day they met, and Santana loves hanging out with her. So she's in absolutely no rush to part with the girl for the day or anything.

It's just that sitting behind the wheel of her car, with the small but powerful engine purring under the hood and the windows all the way down, with her best friend beside her, talking about inane and sometimes (many times) nonsensical things that strike Santana as both cute and odd; driving Brittany home – driving home with Brittany, it was nice.

Maybe it was because she could loosen up and respond to most of the blonde's comments with her own ditziness without having to worry about the constant pressures of eyes in the hallways of McKinley High. Maybe it's because it's just the two of them and Santana could stop being total bitch for a few minutes and allow herself to be nice – being a bitch was tiring work, and she doesn't know how Coach Sylvester manages to be one twenty-four seven.

Driving Brittany home is like a ritual. They'd leave as soon as school (or Glee) was done and get in Santana's car. Santana would back it out of the parking space with a quick glance back and her foot pressing on the gas just hard enough to rocket out of the space as fast as is safe and get the hell away from the most annoying part of her day – school. And once the school is out of sight Santana would ease off the accelerator a bit and cruise home or to Brittany's house, depending if Brittany was sleeping over like she often does. She'd take the long way, practically touring all of Lima and pulling into Dunkin Donuts on the way to get herself an iced latte and a bagel for Britt. And finally, a good hour and a half after they'd left, she'd drop Britt off or park the car and get out with her.

It's a lot to consider seeing as it takes her fifteen minutes to leave her house, pick Britt up and drive them to school in the mornings. But at least her car seats are comfortable.

Santana doesn't think she'd mind driving cross-country with Britt and just two duffel bags. As long as they're taking her car. She likes her car, she trusts it. And yea, maybe that is part of the reason she doesn't mind wasting time driving around for no reason. Whatever.

Now she's getting off topic. And she's thinking on this entirely too much.

She likes driving with Brittany because she likes _being with_ Brittany. Done. That's it. Plain cut and simple. She likes the girl, finds her interesting and wants to spend time with her.

She's just turning onto Brittany's street when the blonde suddenly stops her monologue about why she thinks rainbow ice cream is made from unicorn magic.

It sounds weird yes, but it somehow makes sense... in that way that only Brittany can make things seem logical.

"Hey, San?"

They're seven houses away and Santana slows the car to a crawl, extending the drive for a few more precious seconds. Pulling closer to the curb she looks over at the curious girl beside her... and instantly becomes worried. The look on Brittany's face is the one that says that the girl is scared but doesn't want to show or admit it. Santana knows this look. "Yea, Britt?"

Brittany fingers the pleats of her skirt as she asks, "Can I stay over your house tonight?"

And although Santana is already inching as close as she can to the sidewalk and there is no one behind her except some little kid cleaning up his dog's mess on someone's lawn, she switches on her indicator and stops the car, shifting it into park so she can provide Brittany with her full undivided attention. The blonde looks away as Santana tries to make eye contact and Santana's eyebrows furrow as she says, "Yea, sure." Brittany turns to her with a broad smile and Santana takes the opportunity of eye contact to find out what's wrong. "But isn't tonight, like, your family movie night or something?"

The blonde frowns at the inquisition and starts fingering the tip of her skirt again. "Yea. But I was thinking you could watch the movie with us and then we'd both go over to your house."

"Or I could just sleep over, instead," she points out.

"... I don't want you to sleep in my room," she barely manages to catch Brittany whisper. She's ready to ask why when the blonde explains on her own. "There's an evil dwarf in my closet. I don't want him to come after you."

Santana blinks, and then smiles a bit because she's always touched when Brittany shows she cares for her. It takes a second for it to register that it's an evil dwarf Brittany is trying to protect her from, and then her eyebrows furrow again. "An evil dwarf?

Brittany nods and looks out the window at the two storey house they're parked in front of. "It scared my cat, and now he won't come near my room."

Santana tries to think of something to say in response to that, to comfort Brittany, or tell her that dwarf's only exist in movies like Lord of the Rings. But she draws a blank, so instead she asks another question. "How long has the dwarf been in your closet?"

"For three days now." Then Brittany looks up at her with _those_ eyes, the eyes that say that Santana is Wonder Woman and can fix _everything_. Sometimes Santana hates that look, no matter how fluffy it makes her feel inside. "I haven't been able to sleep. I keep thinking he'll come out and eat my hair."

Santana sighs. "Look," she says. "How about I stay over at your house tonight and keep guard?"

"But-"

"Did you not see the way I totally kicked Fabray's ass in school last week? Dealing with something less than half her size is nothing. Besides, dwarves are like nomads, they never stay in one place long."

"Do you think you being there will scare it away sooner?"

Santana smirks and shifts the car back into drive, continuing the last few metres to Brittany's house and its dwarf invader. "Duh. Come on Britt, who am I?"

"Santana." A smile edges its way onto her friend's lips.

"And who messes with me?"

"No one."

"That's right. Even hair eating midget men have to step aside."

And just like that, they were at her house. Look out dwarf, Santana's about to go crazy on your ass.

[For Brittany.]

* * *

-End

* * *

Yea... No idea where this came from. I'm all kinds of iffy about the ending, but it's my first ever Brittana, so I love it.

I'm also working on the idea that Cheerio practice is in the mornings, seeing as practice never seems to conflict with Glee or Celibacy Club... Hope my terrible dialogue writing skills didn't mess this up too bad.

Also, my first Glee story. Yay! No idea if I'll ever write more. But there are plenty more episodes left to air, so who knows, I might get inspired.

Review please.

~K-promises-fall.


End file.
